villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Pistachion
King Pistachion is the main antagonist of the first season of the Disney XD series Milo Murphy's Law. He is a giant anthropomorphic pistachio monster bent on taking over the world at all cost with his own army of Pistachions by his side. He was voiced by Rhys Darby. Origins Although King Pistachion didn't appear much in the first season, his origins were shown in the episode "The Substitute", where Milo Murphy and his friends accidentally created a sentient blob that attacked the students and two time-travelling agents named Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish. In the end, the blob left the school and came into contact with a broken pistachio sapling on the lawn, resulting it to be replenish to its former glory. Role In the hour-long special "Missing Milo", Vinnie and Balthazar were contacted by their boss Mr. Block of their mission to ensure that the pistachios' existence remain intact by the year 2175. Locating the growing pistachio sapling at the school lawn, the two agents decided to preserve it to accomplish their mission. However, while they contact Mr. Block about their success, they spot through their communicator that Mr. Block is being attacked. Thinking of it as a joke, Vinnie and Dakota decide to travel back to the year 2105 by loaning a time-travelling limousine from their fellow agents Brick and Savannah, accidentally taking Milo along with them. Arriving back to their time, Milo and the agents are horrified to learn that a horde of giant pistachio-like monsters (led by King Pistachion himself) have taken over the world and captured much of the human population (including Mr. Block) in giant pots. Upon spotting the trio and taking a picture of his own family with his phone, King Pistachion orders his horde to capture them. Realizing now that this isn't a prank of any sorts, Vinnie, Balthazar and Milo soon learn that the pistachio sapling is actually King Pistachion in his early days, as he would grow on to become a more powerful monster and create his own horde to take over the world; even admitting that he had one of his sons to eat up a Congressman during the takeover. Realizing their mistake, Milo and the agents went back in their limo to destroy the sapling, but having their intentions, King Pistachion has his own time-travelling vehicle to beat them to it. Arriving to the school, King Pistachion and his horde confront Milo's friends and sister as they were investigating upon Milo's disappearance. King Pistachion orders his horde to kill the kids, but Milo and the agents arrive to stop them in time. Using a formulated plan utilizing Murphy's law, Milo gets his friends and the agents to fight back against the pistachios while he grabs hold of the pistachio sapling, hoping to destroy it. However, King Pistachio grabs Milo's friends and the agents, threatening to kill them all if Milo doesn't step away from the sapling. Using a woodpecker flute, Milo manages to call up several woodpeckers to attack King Pistachion to save his friends and the agents, but King Pistachion manages to grab him, hoping to finish him off. Anticipated the possibility of being captured, Milo orders his dog Diogee to pee on the sapling, knowing that several types of pistachios are very vulnerable to urine. With the sapling destroyed by the dog urine, King Pistachion and his horde get erased from existence for good, but not before he vows revenge on Milo for ruining his plans. Gallery GooMonster.png|A sentient blob coming into contact with a broken pistachio sapling tree. PistachioTreeReviving.png|The pistachio tree reviving itself after the blob disperses into it. KingPistachionBirth.png|The pistachio tree glowing, resulting the birth of King Pistachio. PistachionsTakingTheCapitol.png|King Pistachion leading his army to take over the world. KingPistachion.png|King Pistachion first appearing. AddressingHisPistachions.png|King Pistachion addressing to his horde about their success of taking over the Earth. PistachionsCheering.png|King Pistachion being cheered by his horde. PistachionsTravellingToThePast.png|King Pistachion and his children on a time-travelling vehicle, planning to stop Milo and the agents from erasing their existence. ConfrontingTheFriendsOfMiloMurphy.png|King Pistachion and his horde confronting Milo's sister and friends. MulchThem.png|King Pistachion ordering his horde to kill the children while he preserves his sapling tree. HoldingTheFriendsHostage.png|King Pistachion threatening to kill Milo's friends and the agents hostage if Milo tries to destroy the sapling tree. WoodpeckerAttack.png|King Pistachion being attacked by a horde of woodpeckers summoned by Milo to save his friends and the agents. GrabbingMilo.png|King Pistachion grabbing Milo, attempting to finish him off once and for all. UrinatingOnThePlant.png|Milo getting his dog Diogee to urinate on the sapling tree, destroying it for good. KingPistachionHorrified.png|King Pistachion being horrified as he watches the sapling wither away. KingPistachionDeath.png|King Pistachion meeting his death as he's being erased from existence. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Giant Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Food Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Control Freaks Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:The Heavy Category:Terrorists Category:Monsters Category:Misanthropes Category:Strategic Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Extravagant Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased